


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/7/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [13]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George/Josh, boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/7/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). (I forgot to post this out of my Drafts last week, sorry!)

The first time they kissed – hungry and peeling and full of the shaky breath of desperation – Josh had pulled away moments too late to matter and gasped, “I can’t, I have a girlfriend.”

The second time, it was still Josh who chased after George, leaning in to press big palms on either side of George’s skinny hips even as Josh still smelled sweet with the perfume Chess was wearing when she boarded the train back home.

When they moved in together, things changed: Josh’s dressing gown hung on the hook in George’s bedroom even where Chess could plainly see… but then, one morning, her slippers were mixed up with George’s after she’d snuck into his bed in the night, and they had to trade back, laughing, over breakfast, right in front of Josh. It wasn’t for any real reason – not that night – but nights later, in pouring rain, she had crept onto George’s sheets and pressed soft-hungry lips to his neck until George whispered, “I thought you had a boyfriend – ”

And Chess had laughed back, “Yeah, dummy, we do.”

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
